Sei Kyou's Rebellion Arc
Seikyo Rebellion Arc is the 1st story arc of the Kingdom manga. Summary Great General under the Heavens Shin and Hyou, two young boys enslaved from the toils of war, realize that the only way to escape their bitter fate is through steel, to rise up through the ranks of the military and grasp freedom and glory for themselves. To that ends, they spend their childhood honing their skills with a blade, constantly sharpening each others strengths through a total of 1,253 bouts, with the goal of becoming "Great Generals under the Heavens." Yet despite this, their dream is simply no more than that, until a carriage carrying a powerful palace official crosses their path. Shou Bun Kun, minister of education, and chief retainer to the young King Ei Sei, is astounded by (among the boys' skills with a blade) Hyou's close resemblance to Sei, thinking, this "could be just the meeting needed to drive out the dark clouds from our province." Later that day, he is seen at the boys' home, conversing with their benefactor, and owner, the mayor. Shou Bun Kun then offers to buy Hyou's freedom and take him to the capital. Upon hearing that Shin will not be freed at well, Hyou is at first reluctant, requesting to be given some time to think about it. But after conversing with Shin that night, he reaffirms his will, stating, that he is 'going on ahead'. Seikyou's Coup Spurred by greed, and the absolute belief that royalty are born to lead the foolish peasantry, Ei Sei's half-brother, Sei Kyou, launched a coup under the claim that his 'pure blood' was more worthy of the throne. But while he managed to slaughter many of his brother's retainers, Ei Sei himself, had escaped. Using the new body double, Hyou, and his personal troops as a decoy, Shou Bun Kun sneaked the young king out of the castle, intending to regroup at the king's hidden mountain resort. But the plan went horribly askew when Ouki arrived, his army routing Shou Bun Kun's escape. Engaging Ouki on horseback, Shoubunkun was knocked off a cliff-side into the river below. With his troop's moral dashed, all hope seemed lost, when Hyou leaped from the carriage, stealing an enemies horse and creating an opening through which Shoubunkun's men could escape. Assassins Escaping Ouki's grasp, Hyou was pursued and fatally wounded by an assassin named Jo Kan. On the edge of death, he made his way back to the mayor's house, where he passed a map and his dying words to Shin, asking that Shin go to the place marked on the map and accomplish their dream, stating that, "Our physical strength, and the strength of our heart, are the same. The two of us are one." Enraged, Shin begins destroying the mayor's house, until the mayor's son slaps him, reminding him of Hyou's last request and begging that his death not be in vain. Shin takes Hyou's sword and runs towards The Mountain King Retaking the Throne Notes Characters Introduced Hyō Shin Shō Bun Kun Ka Ryo Ten Ei Sei Heki Yotanwa Faction Sei Kyō Rankai Ou Ki Tou Ketsu Shi Navigation Category:Manga